this life of ours
by OneDreamADay
Summary: When Sherlock meets John Watson for the first time, all he can see is a forest green color and has the taste of warm honey in his mouth. (Exchangelock AU Exchange 2014)


For diogenist, who asked for Teenlock, Johnlock and first time meetings.

* * *

Mycroft is a dull gray color, and his name tastes of Earl Grey tea, William thinks one sunny afternoon and it's just him and Mycroft. He's six and his brother is thirteen and Will thinks he's the dullest brother ever. More worried about rules and helping order and never wanting to play with him when William wants him to.

Mummy is a soft pink and tastes of raspberries. His father, a light brown and tastes of coffee. William however, thinks his own name is just, well, wrong. It's a moss green color and tastes like peas and leaves a horrible feeling in his mouth.

So, on that warm afternoon, he tells Mycroft that he wants to change his name and explains why. Mycroft raises an eyebrow.

"So, what do you want your name to be now?" The young boy thinks for a while then-

"Sherlock," He says. "I want to be called Sherlock."

And so, Sherlock he becomes, with very little fanfare.

* * *

Sherlock is thirteen and asks his kind-of-a-friend, Molly Hooper, who tastes of cloying sweet rose water and is a tawny brown color, for one of her dresses.

She blinks confusingly. "Why? You're not gonna test acid on it, are you? Like you did my last one? Because Mum never forgave me for that. Nor you."

"For an experiment." Is all Sherlock says and gives her a charming smile. As usual, it does just the trick and the next day, he has a floral pink and orange sundress in his hands.

"It's not my favorite, so you can you can keep it and do whatever with it. I'll just tell Mum that it shrunk in the wash." She gives him a weak smile.

"What are you do with it?"

"Like I just said, it's for an experiment."

* * *

Despite what he told Molly, Sherlock never tested the acidity of chemicals on her clothing.

Instead, when he's sure no one will bother him, he tries the dress on. Not that it flatters him at all; the color is too bright and too short, he thinks. Mostly because Molly's mother has a horrible taste in clothes and her daughter has unfortunately picked on that.

He doesn't wear them often, just when he's having what he's calling his 'girl days' and he takes to hiding both item of clothing in the back of his closet, where he knows Mummy won't look.

* * *

It doesn't surprise Sherlock in the least that Mycroft somehow manages to find out.

"Why don't you just tell Mummy and Father? I highly doubt their going to judge you. They never said anything about wanting to change your name."

Sherlock scoffs. "This is just about changing my name; it's, you know, more than that."

"I see no reason why they would reject you. You're still their child and I'm sure, boy, girl, or any variant of gender, they would accept you either way."

Brother chat like this are rare between the two, but Sherlock has come to appreciate them.

Eventually, he does get the courage to tell his parents. As Mycroft had said, neither of them look upset and they honestly do try to understand Sherlock feelings on the matter. Mummy for her part, becomes over exuberant and the next morning, he finds a whole wardrobe of girl's clothing for him.

Sherlock tries to act annoyed, but no one falls for the act.

Next to find out is Molly and she's, as always, awkward at first, but over time becomes more comfortable with Sherlock's gender being fluid and shows her how to apply makeup and Sherlock does genuinely does start to see mousy Molly Hooper as a friend.

* * *

When John Watson is four years old, his father leaves his mother and seven year old sister, Harriet. He can't feel to upset about it. He has little to no memories about his dad and neither Mum nor Harry has anything good to say about him, so John thinks their no use crying over split milk, as Mum says.

They have their struggles, naturally. Their mom works long hours as a waitress in a restaurant and as a cashier in a fish-and-chips shop. They don't have much and most days are spent living hand-to-mouth. Their are days when they are kicked out their flat for missing rent too many times and times when his mother has to pick between food or heat or rent.

On days when both her children are upset about them being poor, his mother wraps them up in a huge hug.

"Us Wastons are stubborn people. We make it through whatever trouble we have. We always do."

* * *

When John is ten, he kisses a boy on the cheek. It's meant as a friendly gesture with no real meaning, but the boy acts as if he's been burned.

"I'm not no fag!" He then proceeds to ignore John for the remainder of the week.

Confused, John asks Harry what that word means.

Instead of answering, she just tells him to ignore it.

* * *

At seventeen, Harry comes out as being a lesbian and while discussing it with John, he admits that he does like a boy.

But instead of being happy, like he though she would be, Harry frowns.

"Mum won't take to that well, I'm sure."

"Why do you say that!?"

"Think about it- two queer kids? She won't be happy about that."

John swallows, felting a lump form in his throat. "So?..."

"Look, you like girls, right? So.. just, you know, act on that. One of us has to be normal for Mum." She shrugs. "It's not really a big deal."

And John, having full belief in that his older sister knows what she's talking about, does just that.


End file.
